


Bumblebee in the Closet

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: RWBY
Genre: Closets, F/F, F/M, Halloween, and maybe another but i don't remember k, bumblees are nice, but there's an rvb one, hahaha get it cus yang and blake were in the closet, hide n seek, i mean the one is obvious, idc if its bumbleby i like bumblebee, there's also at least two references in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang are both teachers and are in the janitor’s closet during the school’s Halloween party. They're holding each other close and are kissing passionately when Ruby, Weiss, and team JNPR whip open the door during the hide n' seek competition and find out about their friends' little (big) secret.<br/>(http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/86637110785)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumblebee in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly in celebration for volume 2 (seeing as I started this over a month ago).  
> So, I would really like to think Yang calls Blake 'kitty' a lot, because DAMN that's cute. Hopefully it seems fitting to her character. Now, enjoy!  
> P.S. I like Bumblebee not Bumbleby, so yes, that's spelled right (in my head).

"Alright, class, Beacon's having a super awesome Halloween party tonight, so bring your costumes.  And _no alcohol_!" Yang shouted out the door to her weapons class as they rumbled out into the crowded hallways.

  
She flopped down into the chair behind her desk, heaving a huge sigh at the gigantic pile of papers she needed to grade. It could wait until after the party, at least.

  
"No alcohol? That's no fun." A quiet breeze of a voice whispered behind Yang.

  
"We can still have alcohol. We're teachers, remember, kitty cat?" Yang purred, twisting around to smile at her (secret) girlfriend. Blake's swift and silent presence used to startle the exuberant and unusually loud Yang, but she'd gotten used to it after the few months they'd been dating.

  
"We're teachers who are _chaperoning_." She smirked.

  
"And who are also gonna be wearing super sexy costumes." Yang winked, dancing a little in her rolling desk chair.

  
"You don't know what mine is." Blake scoffed, rolling her eyes.

  
"Well, _mine_ is super sexy." She replied, smiling widely. "And I'm gonna guess," Yang poked Blake's belly button. "Yours will be, too."

  
"You're gonna have to wait and see." Blake replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

  
"I can't wait." Yang said, sliding out of her seat to snake her arms around Blake's waist.

  
Blake gave her a sly smile, but her bow twitched and suddenly she was gone, nowhere in sight.

  
"Yang?" Ruby's voice came from the doorway to the classroom.

  
"Oh, hey, little sis!" Yang jumped, turning around with a hurried smile to face her sister.

  
"You're coming to the party, right?"

  
"Of course I am, silly!" Yang grinned, sauntering over to Ruby to ruffle her hair. "It's for teachers too, so we can have as much fun as the kiddies!" She patted Ruby's shoulder, happy that she got to hang out with her sister that night.

  
"Oh, yeah." Ruby said, a bit of realization slipping into her expression for a second. "So, what's your costume gonna be?"

  
"You're gonna have to wait and see, little sis!" Yang smiled, inwardly laughing at what she imagined Blake's disgruntled expression was like.

  
"Okay!" Ruby smiled too. "Hey, have you seen Blake?"

  
"Blake? What no, why would I have seen Blake? Did you check her room, because she's obviously not here!" Yang chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. She wasn't the best liar.

  
"Oookay." Ruby said slowly and backed out of the room with her hands held apologetically in front of her. "I'll just go check her room."

  
"Haha! Good, she's probably there!" Yang called, her too-wide smile rapidly slipping off her face after Ruby had hurriedly speed-walked away.

  
"You are the worst liar I've ever known." Blake sighed, slipping into existence from behind a large cabinet.

  
"I'd like to see you try to lie to that adorable face." Yang pouted, not taking being bad at something very well.

  
"Well, I'd better go find out what she needs."

  
"Is JNPR coming too?"

  
"As far as I know." Blake shrugged, figuring her friends would come, since it's for the whole school.

  
"I know Ruby is taking Weiss, no matter how much she wants to deny that it's a date." Yang rolled her eyes. Ruby and Weiss obviously had crushes on each other, no matter what they pretended otherwise.

  
"Maybe they'll realize their feelings for each other tonight." Blake pondered hopefully.

  
"I hope so. Now, go see what Ruby wants. Don't wanna make her suspicious." She winked at her partner.

  
"Yeah, it's not like she already was." Blake scoffed, walking purposefully out the door.

  
"Still not my fault!" Yang called after her.

  
"Whatever." Blake waved her off, disappearing around the corner.

  
Yang grinned devilishly to herself. Becoming a teacher sure didn't stop her from her risqué ways.

  
  
\---

  
  
Later that night, in her bright bedroom, Ruby was straightening her hood for her classic Little Red Riding Hood costume. She adjusted it and the dark brown wig she wore to perfection in the mirror, fully enjoying fluffing the long curls.

  
"Ruby, this is _ridiculous_." An icy voice snapped from behind Ruby. The reflection in her mirror showed Weiss with her hands on her shimmering sequin-covered hips and an unsure frown in her face.

  
"Oh, Weiss, you look beautiful!" Ruby squealed, spinning around to give her a better look.

  
"I feel just ridiculous." She huffed, shifting her high-heeled feet.

  
"Your braid needs something..." Ruby cocked her head, staring at her friend and trying to figure out what it was.

  
"Oh, yeah! Right! The little snowflakes!" She whirled around and rummaged in the vanity drawers behind her. "Luckily I have some from last years' decorations." She turned around with several tiny blue snowflakes in her palm.

  
"Now, let me just stick these in here..." She stuck her tongue out slightly as she worked on Weiss' side braid. Weiss tried her hardest to not to smile at the adorable look in her face.

  
"There. Now it's perfect." Ruby stepped aside to let Weiss gaze in the mirror.

  
"You really think so?" Weiss said sheepishly, staring at her elegant Elsa costume.

  
"Of course. Everyone's gonna know who you are, even if they haven't seen Frozen."

  
Weiss touched her light blue floor-length dress, watching the reflective sparkles glitter brightly in the light.

  
"If you would let me dye your hair--"

  
"No." Weiss turned sharply to face Ruby, clutching her braid defensively. "It's close enough. I'm not letting you use that nasty toxic stuff on my hair."

  
"Alright, but would look more realistic if--"

  
"No." Weiss' eyes narrowed. Ruby wouldn't have been surprised if ice had shot out of her palms at that moment.

  
"Okay, okay!" Ruby raised her hands defensively.

  
"Yours looks nice, too. Classic, with a little Ruby twist." Weiss touched the red hood that accompanied Ruby wherever she went, smiling sincerely. Ruby twirled, letting her long red cape billow out as her children's-size black shoes rapidly spun her in a circle.

  
She reeled and stumbled as she tried to stop spinning, but caught herself and beamed through dizzy eyes at Weiss as she laughed with giddy pleasure.

  
"Now, let's ride off to Beacon, my ice queen." She giggled and excitedly took Weiss' elbow in hers to glide (if not a bit crookedly) out the door.

  
  
\---

  
  
Pyrrah adjusted her purple crop top as she diligently pushed her way through the crowds of students and teachers clustered on the dance floor. She'd spotted her clumsily dancing boyfriend from across Beacon's cleared out cafeteria, but it was proving very difficult to navigate through the entire population of their school.

  
"Jaune! You look great!" Pyrrah shouted over the loud music as she squeezed over to him, smiling sweetly.

  
"What?" Jaune shouted back, leaning in closer.

  
" _You look great!_ " Pyrrah yelled louder.

  
"What?" He asked bemusedly.

  
"You--" Pyrrah shook her head, smiled, and gave Jaune a swift kiss on the cheek.

  
"Oh. Okay!" Jaune grinned, taking this as a compliment on his Captain Jack Sparrow costume.

  
"I kind of don't have the beard for it, so I had to glue it on--" One of his braided beard pieces fell off and he hurriedly bent over to pick it up. "I kinda don't have _anything_ for it.. But don't I look dashing?" He said, striking a dramatic pose and unsheathing out his sword. "It's not exactly a pirate sword, but it will do, I guess."

  
Pyrrah giggled. "You do indeed look dashing."

  
"Thanks. You look great, too." He told her, smiling and gesturing to her Ariel costume. She touched her sea green, floor-length, shimmering skirt appreciatively and grinned back.

  
"Nora talked me into it. You know how she is." She said, playfully rolling her eyes and flipping her long red hair that was let down and decorated with a small starfish clip for the occasion.

  
"Pyrrah!" A very high pitched-squeal was let out from none other than Nora's mouth as she bounced happily over to them and gave them her biggest smile.

  
"Hello." Ren's soft voice greeted them as he stepped out from behind Nora. They had dressed as a couple, Jack and Sally Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas, at Nora's insistence. Nora beamed happily, gesturing to her patchwork dress and Ren's black and white pinstripe suit.

  
"Aren't these costumes wonderful? Your long red hair would have been perfect for this one, but I really wanted a couple costume for Ren and I." Nora told Pyrrah, sticking out her lip apologetically and rocking on her heels.

  
"It's fine, Nora. I really like this on you guys." Pyrrah replied earnestly, patting her moving shoulder with some difficulty. "You two look great."

  
"Yeah," Jaune chimed in. "Gosh, Pyrrah, we should have done something together! Aw, I could have been Prince Eric!" He sighed and smacked his forehead, feeling defeated by his previous lack of ideas.

  
"No one would have known who you were, silly!" Nora chirped. "You look fantastic as Captain Jack Sparrow." She too struck a heroic pose, mimicking a captain pointing towards land.

  
"Thanks, Nora." Jaune grinned sheepishly.

  
"Hey, guys!" Ruby popped into existence beside Pyrrah, startling Jaune and causing him to trip over his own feet. Pyrrah thankfully shot out her hand and caught his wrist before he hit the ground.

  
"Sorry, Jaune!" Ruby apologized, bounding forward to help him up too. Weiss simply rolled her eyes at the sight.

  
"Ooooh, Weiss! I love it! You make a beautiful Elsa!" Nora squealed, bouncing up and down happily.

  
"Thanks, Nora." Weiss smiled a small half-smile.

  
"So, what are you two up to?" Pyrrah asked Ruby and Weiss, characteristically putting a hand on her hip.

  
"Well, we were looking for you guys and for- oh! Hey, sis! Over here!" Ruby cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled loudly as she noticed her sister and Blake on the other side of the dance floor. The two noticed at once and Yang came bounding over with Blake trailing behind.

  
"Freeze!" Yang shouted, holding up Blake's Gambol Shroud as part of her (admittedly so) sexy cop costume that allowed her tummy, long legs, and a large portion of her ample bosom to show. She skidded to a screeching halt in front of them, almost running into Weiss.

  
"Oops, sorry, snow queen. These super cool sunglasses make it really hard to see in here." Yang apologized, her eyebrows knitting as she squinted through her aviators.

  
"I let her borrow _my_ weapon because she didn't want to go find someone with an actual pistol." Blake explained quietly, a bit of snark in her voice, as she trailed in Yang's wake. She had taken her bow off, revealing her kitty ears, which made Ruby gasp and Weiss jab her sharply in the ribs to keep her quiet.

  
"So you like my costume?" Blake grinned mischievously, indicating her (very lifelike!) cat ears,  skintight black bodysuit, and black tail hanging from the back of her suit.

  
"You look _purr_ fect!" Yang smiled enthusiastically and attempted to pet Blake's ears, but Blake simply sidestepped her to stand next to Weiss, almost causing Yang fall flat on her face.

  
"Aw, Blake, you look so cute! And hot!" Nora gushed, marveling at her bodysuit.

  
"Thanks, Nora."

  
"You too, Yang! Wow, it really suits you!" Nora told her.

  
"Yeah, I just really wanted to wear this hot police officer costume." She replied, putting her hands on her hips and grinning.

  
"You look good." Pyrrah said, smiling at her.

  
"I think we all look great!" Ruby beamed, taking in her friends' fabulous appearances.

  
"Yes, we all have our own twist on our costumes." Ren added softly.

  
"Even if it may not be the most," Jaune paused his sentence to pick up his beard again. "Functional."

  
"And maybe some of us might have wanted to change our appearances _too_ much." Weiss glared at Ruby, who gave her an apologetic grin.

  
"They really do all fit our personalities." Blake mused.

  
"And we look hot!" Yang yelled, punching the air.

  
The group laughed, glad they were having as much fun as they were.

  
"Well, kitty and I are gonna go dance, so _cat_ ch you guys later!" Yang shouted over her shoulder, yanking Blake by her wrist to disappear into the crowd.

  
"We're not really going to dance, are we?" Blake asked, noting the devilish smile on Yang's face.

  
"Not when there's empty closets ready to be kissed in!" Yang laughed gleefully, and tugged Blake faster, out of the cafeteria and down the hallway to a closet which placement she'd memorized for this precise moment in time.

  
"Clever girl." Blake smirked, allowing herself to be whisked away by her gorgeous blonde lover.

  
  
\---

  
"Good evening, students and professors of Beacon." Professor Ozpin stood on a platform that was set up for the party where he was speaking into a wireless microphone.

  
"I hope you all are having a good time." He spoke to the rambunctious crowd below him. Nora raised her glass of wine in response, garbling something along the lines of "glad I'm an adult". Ren rolled his eyes and grunted softly as he pushed her back on her feet so she wouldn't lose her balance and fall. He had to take care of her every time she drank. He sighed inwardly.

  
"Now, although this is fun, I think it's time to take a break for a little game." He smiled and chuckled lightly at the group of teachers consisting of a skeleton, ragdoll, princess, pirate, fairytale character, and ice queen as they cheered enthusiastically. The rest of the lively crowd reacted the same way, pumping their fists and yelling.

  
"The game is 'Halloween Hide n' Seek', a traditional game we play every year at this party that all persons present partake in.

  
"Now, we all know the rules of hide n' seek. The students are to hide and if the teachers will kindly make their way up here, they will count to one hundred and search once that time is up. That may or may not be enough time, since there are many places to hide, but if you aren't hidden by the time counting is up, you can still move to a spot until you are caught. Are we clear?" There was a general cheer of assent, so Professor Ozpin beckoned an exceptionally excited teacher onto the stage, who shouted in the microphone, "Then let's get ready to ruuuuumble!"

  
"Yeah, Professor Winchester!" Ruby yelled, giggling, as her and her teacher friends clambered onto the stage.

  
"1...2...3..." Cardin became the official counter as the professors turned their back to the cafeteria dance floor. Hundreds of pairs of heeled, sneakered, and booted feet were heard scampering away as the countdown began.

  
"...98...99...100! Here we come, little pigs!" Cardin growled into the mic, causing everyone in the vicinity to laugh again.

  
As the teachers simmered down to stealthily stalk their prey, there wasn't a single footstep, rustle, or breath to be heard. A school full to the brim with trained hunters and huntresses made for an interesting game of who could use the skills they'd learned and put it in a real-life situation the best.

  
Ruby used hand signals to guide Weiss as they crouched by some promising cabinets. Weiss flanked one side and Ruby the other, and on Ruby's signal, they whipped open the cabinet doors to reveal two disgruntled students crammed into the crawlspace.

  
"Gotcha!" Ruby said triumphantly, pointing them towards the stage. "Await your classmates over there." The students grumbled, fixed their Harry Potter costumes, and slouched over to sit down on the stairs.

  
"Let's try our classrooms, Ruby. There's sure to be some students in there." Weiss suggested quietly, standing up.

  
"Good idea." Ruby agreed, leading her partner out of the cafeteria.

  
  
\---

  
"Jaune, be careful!" Pyrrah told her partner in a hushed whisper as he scrambled up a ladder precariously leaned against the library shelves.

  
"Relax, I can handle myself- whoa!" His voice went up unnaturally high as he lost his footing for a second and wobbled dangerously.

  
"Jaune!" Pyrrah gasped, holding the ladder steadier.

  
"I'm okay." Jaune chuckled nervously, straightening up and continuing on his perilous quest.

  
"Are you sure you don't want me--" Pyrrah asked concernedly.

  
"I'm fine, Pyrrah, don't worry. I got this!" He laughed lightly and gulped as he braced himself. He stumped up the ladder, searching for signs of students. He knew, as he had learned while in school, that it was in the students' best interest to blend with their environment as much as they could and keep as motionless as possible, so it would be a difficult task for him to find them.

  
Thankfully, Pyrrah and Jaune knew their stuff; like the best and most secluded hiding places, the signs of a concealed presence, and the tiny mistakes that students could make to give themselves away.

  
"C'mon, c'mon..." Jaune mumbled as sweat dripped lightly down his brow, his concentration at a maximum as he stealthily clasped each rung and pushed himself upwards.

  
"Almost.." He murmured, nearing the top of the bookcases.

  
He popped his head suddenly over the top and yelled violently, "AHA- wooawoaah, AAGH!" His roar turned into girly screams as he overexcited himself and lost balance, causing him to tumble off the side of the ladder.

  
Pyrrah barely had time to react as a hurtling Jaune came crashing down towards her. She leapt agilely to her right and caught him bridal-style, only further humiliating him as the watching boys in Lord of the Rings costumes guffawed and wiped tears out of their eyes.

  
Pyrrah smiled apologetically and promptly set Jaune down.

  
"My hero." She said, planting a kiss on his warm cheek.

  
"Yeah, uh-huh." Jaune replied dazedly. "Let's go find more kiss- I mean kids." He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and with one last glare at the students now climbing down the ladder, walked determinedly out the door.

  
  
\---

  
"Ren, I think we need a signal." Nora stage-whispered as they crept down their hallways.

  
"Not the sloth." He replied, sighing.

  
"Why not?" Nora asked, softly cooing her sloth noise.

  
"Okay, fine, but I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." He smiled at her and she giggled quietly.

  
"Ooh, my room! Let's check there." She pointed vigorously at a carnation pink-colored door with her large emblem stuck on it.

  
Ren nodded silently and moved to the small window to peek through.

  
He didn't see any movement, so he motioned for Nora to come closer and open the door.

  
She did so slowly, pulling up on the doorknob to prevent squeaking hinges.

  
The two heard faint, light whispers. They traced it stealthily and silently to the large gray closet across the room.

  
Creeping closer, they could tell it was a couple girls, presumably two friends who hadn't realized the teachers were in the room yet.

  
Ren grabbed one of the door handles and Nora the other. On a silent finger count to three, they flung open the doors with a triumphant yell which mixed with the sound of the girls' terrified screams.

  
"What do I always say, ladies?" Ren asked, a smirk on his face and a stern look in his eyes.

  
"Um..." The girls, who were dressed as the comic book heroes X-Ray and Vav, fished for an answer, but came up empty.

  
"Never give away your position. Always stay silent and hidden- that's the number one rule to being undetectable."

  
"Yeah!" Nora added, sticking her tongue out at the two.

  
"Okay, okay." They mumbled, and dejectedly left the closet.

  
"Now go to the cafeteria and await your fate!" Nora cackled joyously.

  
"There are probably very few students left to find." Ren told Nora as the two watched the found children trudge off. "We should probably meet up with Jaune and Pyrrah. Ruby and Weiss as well."

  
"Yeah, let's go hang out with our friends!" Nora punched the air and skipped happily out of the room with Ren following calmly.

  
  
\---

  
Ruby and Weiss silently crept around a hallway corner, peeking in doorways and closets as they went, making sure to check thoroughly and efficiently.

  
"Hey! Guys!" A whisper sounding a lot like Jaune's voice startled Weiss, but Ruby, used to his awkward timing, merely smiled and turned around to face him.

  
"Hey, Jaune!" She whispered back, also grinning at Pyrrah.

  
"Have you seen--"

  
"Hey guys!" Nora shouted, skidding around a corner with Ren in tow.

  
"Never mind."

  
"Has anyone seen any more pupils than the ones you've already found?" Ren asked, panting slightly.

  
"No. We've been all along mine and Ruby's hallway, and checked the kitchens and all around the cafeteria. We haven't seen any students since." Weiss replied.

  
"So did Nora and I. I would assume the rest of the teachers also searched their hallways and rooms."

  
"Jaune and I have done the same with our hallway, two rooms, and the library. There's no one left to be found." Pyrrah added, putting a hand on her hip.

  
"Aw, the game's over already?" Nora said with a distinct air of disappointment as she stuck out her bottom lip.

  
"I'm afraid so." Pyrrah replied, sifting through places they might not have looked in her mind's eye.

  
"Well, we didn't search that closet at the end of Blake and Yang's hallway, we figured everyone had scanned that area already." Ruby pointed to a door a few hallways away and they all turned to look, mulling over the option in their heads.

  
"Can't hurt to check, right?" Jaune said, shrugging his shoulders.

  
In a flash, the spot once holding Ruby became empty air with only red rose petals swirling delicately in her wake. Ruby stood beside the closet door expectantly and beckoned her friends to come as well.

  
Nora, of course, started sprinting at an alarming pace towards Ruby while the others just jogged over at an even pace.

  
"Your semblance is _so_  useful, Ruby." Nora said jealously as she skidded to a screeching halt in front of her.

  
"Yeah, it has its perks." Ruby smiled proudly.

  
"Alright. Now, on the count of three, we will open this door and tag these children so we can go back to the party." Weiss told them bossily, her hand resting on the doorknob.

  
"Okay." Ruby smiled expectantly. "One, two--"

  
"Wait, _on_ three or three and _then_ go?" Jaune asked suddenly.

  
" _On_ three! It's always faster to go on three!" Weiss snapped, eyes narrowed. She promptly turned her full attention back to Ruby to wait for her signal.

  
"Alright. One, two..."

  
\---

  
  
[AN: Just to clarify, this is back in time when Blake and Yang ran off, so before the Hide n' Seek game started.]  
  
With a snap, Yang shut Blake and herself into the closet she had so carefully picked out the previous day. It sat directly at the end of their shared hallway and was, as Yang had found, a very short and convenient dash to their rooms if the they happened to be missed.

  
"Now we're all alone, kitty." Yang purred, turning to Blake and wrapping her arms around her leather-clad waist.

  
Blake didn't need to say anything as she kissed Yang fiercely, pressing her up against one of the walls with a definite air of pent-up lust.

  
Not surprised at all by Blake's eagerness, Yang quickly pulled her lover closer and ran her hands along her sides.

  
Blake, with one foot, kicked away a stray mop bucket carelessly and used the hand not caressing Yang's face to pull the string on the closet light, plunging them into a deep and passionate darkness.

  
  
\---

  
  
"...Three!" Weiss opened the door and crashed through with all the strength she could muster.

  
"OH MY GOD-!" Yang startled so badly that she tripped backwards over a few janitorial supplies and landed butt-first into the mop bucket, where she had a clear view of her team and JNPR's reactions.

  
Yang's shirt was unbuttoned to the last button, barely keeping her chest covered. Her hair was wilder than usual, her shorts were wrinkled, and her shoes nowhere to be seen.

  
Blake was also in an incredibly indecent state, but she had the quick reflexes to zip up her suit before anyone had the chance to see anything they didn't want to.

  
Everyone watching had so many questions to ask that the noises couldn't even make it past their lips. With their mouths gaping and some brows furrowed, no one could utter a single syllable as they stared at the completely unexpected sight before them.

  
"I, uh, can explain." Yang stuttered, trying unsuccessfully to wiggle herself out of the bucket she'd stuck herself into.

  
"Buh-" Ruby opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not fully comprehending the situation yet.

  
Blake just stood stock-still like a cat in headlights.

  
Both Blake and Yang's faces were as red as Pyrrah's hair, but nothing compared to Jaune's face. His face was the color of a overripe tomato as his wide eyes looked anywhere but at the two ladies in front of him.

  
"Uh- we didn't mean to- I- we should go." Pyrrah told her team, tugging a defiant Nora down the hallway by her collar, Ren scurrying quickly behind them. Jaune did not hesitate to turn away from the doorway and scuttle away to eject from the situation.

  
"You two- how dare you- you- keep this from us!" Weiss stuttered out, but her voice was strong and full of anger.

  
"Keep this from you?" Blake asked bemusedly.

  
"You couldn't have- I don't know- told us? We're your team and friends!" Weiss stomped her foot angrily.

  
"You're not mad that we're... together?" Blake asked as Yang finally freed her butt from the bucket with a pop.

  
"Of course not, you dope!" Weiss said, arms crossed tightly. She watched their wary, guilty, and abashed expressions carefully as she weighed the situation.

  
"Do you really think we'd be angry about you two being together?" Weiss asked, unfurling her arms.

  
"Well, we didn't really worry about that as much as we worried about how the students and other teachers would react." Yang replied. Although Beacon may be the pinnacle of equality, it wasn't assured that everyone employed or being taught there shared their views.

  
"I... think it's nice." Ruby finally spoke up. Her face was still a little pale from the shock she'd just received, but her voice was calm and her mouth formed slowly into an excited grin.

  
"I agree. We were just all surprised by... walking in on you two." Weiss said, and she smiled the usual amount, just a little bit.

  
"Thanks, guys, for being so great and accepting." Yang pulled the two into a big bear hug. Blake more delicately embraced the two slightly crushed girls after they were released by Yang's tight grip. "Yeah, thanks, you two."

  
"I guess we should go." Ruby suggested, waving them out. "I think we've found all the students by now."

  
"Found them? Were they lost?" Yang asked, confused.

  
"We were playing hide n' seek." Ruby told her quickly before Weiss could snap a sarcastic retort.

  
"How long were you two gone?" Weiss asked, slightly shocked.

  
"Well, we never knew that there was a hide n' seek game." Blake said, turning to Yang. "It's a wonder no one came in earlier."

  
"I guess it's for the best, though." Pyrrah rounded the corner, her team walking beside her.

  
"Hey, guys." Yang said sheepishly as she played with a stray bit of hair and Blake messed with her tail.

  
"Honestly, you two, it's okay." Pyrrah walked up and gave them hugs one at a time.

  
"Yeah, it's so cute!" Nora gushed, bouncing up to them and also giving them huge hugs.

  
Jaune and Ren both smiled from more of a distance, being more frugal with personal space than the other two.

  
"Yeah, it's uh- it's great!" Jaune said, trying not to say the wrong thing, as was his usual accidental habit.

  
"It seems you really fit each other's personalities. It was hard to stand by and watch you two fall in love and keep it a secret." Ren said unexpectedly, but it wasn't _really_ a surprise that the observant and quick man had found out before anyone had even guessed.

  
"Well, at least we finally came out of the closet!" Yang joked happily, and everyone groaned as she beamed cheerfully at them.

  
"Thanks, everyone." Blake said sincerely, as she and Yang really were overwhelmed by their compassion and understanding. Everyone smiled back, glad to be there for their friends.

  
"C'mon, sis, let's go see if there are more games to play." Ruby gave her a huge grin and started down the hallway, Weiss beside her and the rest of their friends following behind.

  
"Hopefully not any more hide n' seek."

  
"Weiss!"

  
"What? They might sneak off again!"

  
"Is that really such a bad thing?"

  
"Well, I don't want to see any more than I did this time!"

  
Yang leaned over and whispered in Blake's ear as the two in a lover's quarrel scrabbled in front of them. "Looks like it won't be us they find in the closet next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading! I have a little bit of bonus for the subjects RWBY and JNPR teach. My headcanon is that the subjects taught at Beacon are a wide selection of varied topics useful for a hunter/huntress, so there's something for everyone.  
> Ruby- Grimm studies  
> Weiss- Dust Use and Manufacturing studies (as a Schnee Dust representative)  
> Blake- Faunus studies  
> Yang- Weapons Use and Making class  
> Jaune- Defense Tactics class  
> Nora- Combat Techniques class  
> Pyrrah- Aura (Strengthening) class  
> Ren- Stealth Attack studies


End file.
